Somnus Diligo
by kellegirl
Summary: A sleep that only love can break, yet that love may not be found or even exist.


_Disclaimer:__ Characters belong to their respective owners; no profit was made from this._

_Warning:__ Um…nothing actually. What the crap? _

_Dedication:__ to tripperfunster on livejournal. Their art inspired this._

XxXxXxXxXx

He'd smiled, a soft and peaceful smile, the smile of a man who was not about to enter battle. It was in that smile that Severus had lost the last of his animosity towards Potter; it was in that smile that months of close contact with little confrontation between the pair had finally made it clear to him. Severus had spent the better part of a year training Harry, living in the same home as the young man, and interacting constantly. He had been forced, grudgingly, to admit that Potter was not the laze about that he had always assumed. He came to realize just how intelligent the young man was, if only in certain fields of study. But the distaste had lingered on, the past still clouding his judgment. He'd still seen James, still seen the loss of his one true friend, whenever he looked at the young savior. It was that smile, that pure, innocent, and forgiving, smile that had shattered something within him and made him realize once and for all just how wrong he had been. Not that he would admit it to anyone and not that anyone had seen. That smile had been for him alone.

No one heard the spell that hit Harry; they didn't need to in the end. The battle was as vicious as they had anticipated, bloody and disorganized from the start. They hadn't been prepared, they knew that, but they had no choice. The Dark Lord had found their training ground and surrounded their camp. They had to fight, if they didn't they would die. That was why that smile had touched Severus so deeply, or perhaps it was who was smiling at him. He had followed Potter out into the fray, curses shooting over his head or impacting the dirt at his feet. His own curses joined the blaze, his own determination unwavering as he cut down the Death Eaters who thought they could take down the traitor. Somehow he lost Harry in it all, lost the one person he had sworn to protect. It didn't seem to matter though, not when the raven haired youth was already facing Voldemort, his wand flashing vibrantly as his body moved with practiced ease.

All eyes had been drawn the moment Harry's voice rang out with the killing curse, riveted by the sight of the deadly green striking the Dark Lord. A silence had fallen as the body had fallen, no one even daring to breathe until the thud of the serpentine man hitting the earth was heard. Death Eaters had shrieked, Order member cheered, and one single curse had been called. Severus could still see the surprise marring Harry's face as he fell forward, the startled indignation before those deadly eyes had fallen shut and his form collapsed.

Severus didn't truly remember what had happened after that only that all hell had broken loose. He had ignored it all, moved through the fray as if it wasn't even there. He was the first to reach Harry. It had been him who checked for signs of life. Who brought him to St. Mungos. Severus distinctly remembered having to be sedating so that the healers could get to Harry's side. He who had kept vigil over the savior until his friends had arrived. He later found out that it had been Bellatrix who fired the curse, the fact that Lupin had taken his own rather gruesome yet nonfatal revenge was only minutely satisfying.

Severus had been there for the prognosis, something he was sure that Weasely and Granger were none too pleased about. It wasn't fatal, yet there was nothing to be done. Somnus diligo, the sleep of love, had only two possible outcomes. The cursed could sleep for eternity, held in stasis unable to age or die, unable to truly live, or they could be kissed by their one true love. The odds of finding the one true love were insurmountable, there was only one person on the planet that could break the curse and they may not even be born or already dead. They were the perfect match in body, mind, soul, and magic.

News of the curse had spread quickly and suitors who wished to kiss the savior immediately stepped forward. All who lacked Potter's power were rejected, they could never be his counterpart. Hundreds were turned away until there was no one left. There was no one who met the most basic standard in the end. Severus watched as hope was lost after only a few months, Harry's friends falling under the realization that no one could even hope to match their friend's strength. It was never a given that there even was a true love, some just were not destined for such things after all.

Potter was moved after much debate, his friends refusing to allow him to spend eternity in a hospital. A tower in Hogwarts was given to the sleeping savior, it had seemed the only fitting place to allow him to rest. Severus had volunteered to ward the room Harry was to rest within, to be the last to see the savior until the love could be found. He watched with a cool mask as his friends said their goodbyes, ebony eyes turning away so their tears could be shed in private. He kept his back turned as their footsteps receded down the stair case, leaving him alone with the young man who had saved them all.

Silently Severus moved forward to look down at Potter, his mask falling away as he frowned sadly. They had made a lovely room for Harry. The window overlooked the lake and would allow the sunrise to greet the sleeping youth every morning as if it would cause him to awake. The four poster bed was elegantly carved and covered with plush quilts. Harry's head rested softly on a plump down pillow, his ebony hair circling his head like a halo and eyelashes resting peacefully against creamy cheeks.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Severus ran his finger tips over Harry's cheek, lightly brushing the skin as if hoping to wake the youth. Resting his chin on his palm, he gazed at the young savior. "You were supposed to stay aware of your surroundings," he murmured, "I thought I'd trained you to do that at least. Never could teach you anything, you dunderhead." Even to his own ears his insult seemed to fall flat.

"It's not fair. You were supposed to live your perfect life with that Weasely chit. You were supposed to save us all and go on to prove that you were just the boy I thought you were. You weren't supposed to smile at me…."

With a sigh the potions master stood and turned to leave. Pausing he looked down at Harry one last time. With a glance out the window he came to a decision, knowing that it wouldn't matter in the end. Slowly, Severus leaned down, bracing himself on one hand as his face hovered inches from Potter's. Before he could manage to talk himself out of it, he leaned forward the last bit, his lips brushing against Harry's in a chaste kiss. He was completely unprepared for Potter's hand to shoot up, gripping his long locks and tugging them together as he kissed Severus back.

Jerking back in surprise, Severus stared down at Harry, that smile that once again gracing the youth's lips as he gazed up at the potion's master sleepily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_This didn't turn out how I originally planned. It was much more romantic in my head. I still like it though. Also yay, first HP fic posted here. I've written others, but never posted. First time for everything huh? Please note the rest of my stuff is straight up porn before you go check it out. Rated T because it has minor violence._


End file.
